


Seven

by StoryOfMathLife



Category: No Fandom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryOfMathLife/pseuds/StoryOfMathLife
Summary: Juste une déclaration. Et de l'espoir. Pour tous.« Do you hear me ? I'm talking to you. Across the water across the deep blue ocean. Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying. Boy I hear you in my dreams. I feel your whisper across the sea. I keep you with me in my heart. You make it easier when life gets hard. »





	

 

Aujourd’hui, je t’écris une lettre, comme lorsque nous étions jeunes, lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, il y a sept ans maintenant. Je t’en ai écrit des lettres : des longues, des courtes, écrites à la main, pour te déclarer mon amour envers toi. J’en ai reçues beaucoup en retour de ta part. Je les ai toutes conservées. Je suis retombée dessus une fois, j’étais émue de les relire une par une. Aujourd’hui, on ne s’écrit plus de lettre. Mais on s’aime toujours autant, si ce n’est plus.

 

Aujourd’hui, j’ai décidé de t’écrire une lettre car c’est un jour spécial pour moi, pour toi, pour nous. Aujourd’hui est un jour spécial qui nous lie tous les deux. Aujourd’hui est un jour marqué par une date. Cette date est importante pour moi, elle a marqué le début d’une belle histoire. Cette date je ne l’oublie pas, j’y pense tous les jours. Et je pourrais très bien te faire la gueule si tu me disais que tu avais oublié cette date, si chère à mes yeux. Mais ce serait complètement puéril. Le plus important est que tu te souviennes et que tu saches que depuis tout ce temps, je t’ai aimé, je t’aime et je t’aimerai encore pour longtemps. Mais ce n’est pas la seule date que je retienne dans mon cœur. Il y a aussi, par exemple, la première fois que tu as pris ma main dans la tienne, ou notre premier baiser, ou encore notre premier moment rien que nous deux. Cette lettre serait vraiment trop longue si je devais écrire tous nos moments passés tous les deux. Et ils ont été tellement importants pour moi. A vrai dire, tous les jours passés avec toi sont tout aussi importants que ceux-là, et les jours suivants le seront également.

 

Je me rappelle lorsque nous nous sommes mis ensemble. Tout le monde s’y opposait. Tout le monde était contre notre relation, pour des raisons qui me hérisse le poil rien que d’y repenser. Tout le monde se moquait de nous. Les critiques, nous en avons vu passer des mille et des cents. Mais tu sais quoi ? Ils étaient juste jaloux de nous, de notre relation. Regarde où nous en sommes maintenant ! Nous ne nous sommes pas laissés abattre, nous les avons fait taire, nous étions plus forts qu’eux. Nous leur avons montré que l’amour est plus fort que tout. Nous leur avons montré que dans la vie, les sentiments sont les plus forts, ils gagnent la partie à chaque fois. J’écoute mon cœur, pas les autres. Et mon cœur me dit que j’ai bien fait de me battre pour rester avec toi.

 

Aujourd’hui, je me rends compte que j’ai une chance énorme. J’ai la chance d’avoir trouvé ma moitié, mon âme sœur. Nous deux, c’est pour la vie. Oui je le sais. Je le sais quand je te regarde dans les yeux, quand je te regarde me sourire, quand tu me regardes de cette si belle façon, quand tu me fais rougir, quand on rigole tellement fort tous les deux. Oui, je le sais. Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas. Et je sais une chose : je ne peux plus me passer de toi. Tu es mon tout, mon amour pour toujours. Certains diront que nous sommes trop jeunes, que nous avons tout notre temps pour trouver notre partenaire pour la vie. Et je répondrai à ceux-ci qu’ils ne peuvent pas comprendre ce que nous vivons tous les deux. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre notre complicité, notre relation, notre amour. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre que j’ai des papillons dans le ventre, rien qu’à l’élocution de ton prénom. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre que c’est toi qui me fait rire quand je n’ai pas le moral. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre que tu es mon pilier dans les moments durs. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre que je ressens ta peine et ta tristesse quand tout va mal. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre que je donnerais tout pour te voir sourire. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre que je donnerais ma vie pour sauver la tienne.

 

« I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home again. Lucky we're in love every way. Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed. Lucky to be coming home someday »

 

Je t’écris cette lettre pour te déclarer encore une fois mon amour. Mais aussi pour redonner de l’espoir à ceux qui n’en ont plus. Un jour, vous aussi, vous trouverez la personne qui est faite pour vous. Un jour, vous aussi, vous aimerez cette personne plus que de raison. Un jour, vous aussi, vous connaîtrez ce qu’est le bonheur d’être avec une personne qui vous aime pour tout ce que vous êtes, pas seulement pour les bons côtés. La meilleure chose dans la vie est de trouver quelqu’un qui connaît toutes vos erreurs et faiblesses, mais qui pense malgré tout que vous êtes incroyables.

 

Et surtout, n’écoutez que vous. Si vous vivez votre vie selon le regard des autres, vous ne vivrez jamais votre propre vie. Il n’y a que vous qui puissiez la contrôler. Ne laissez pas quelqu’un dire et faire à votre place ce que vous devez faire de votre vie. Peu importe ce que les gens pensent de vous, ne vous forcez pas à être la personne que vous n'êtes pas, soyez vous-mêmes car c'est ce qui vous rend unique. Ne sous-estimez pas votre valeur en vous comparant aux autres. C'est parce que nous sommes tous différents que chacun de nous est spécial. Et un jour, une personne le remarquera. Et vous serez une personne spéciale pour elle.

 

Gardez espoir. Chacun a le droit au bonheur. Une personne vous attend quelque part. Comme vous, qui l’attendez ici. Vos destins sont liés et seront forcément réunis un jour.

 

Je souhaite à tout le monde de vivre une histoire comme la nôtre car c’est le plus beau cadeau que l’on peut recevoir dans une vie.

 

**Seven years together & this is not the end.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Petit texte écrit pour l'amour de ma vie, car ça fait du bien de se sentir aimée, de se sentir soutenue, de se sentir heureuse.
> 
> Petit message d'amour à tous ceux qui vivent la même chose, mais aussi petit message d'espoir à tous ceux qui cherchent encore leur moitié. On a tous le droit au bonheur.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en commentaires.
> 
> Portez-vous bien.
> 
> Math.


End file.
